dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bart Allen (Smallville)
Bart Allen was seemingly born in the 31st Century to Meloni Allen. As a young boy, Bart ran into a time traveling Superman. It's unknown how and when Bart acquired his amazing speed. In his teens, Bart found himself sent back to the early 21st Century and suffered a complete memory loss. The only thing that Bart could remember were three names: Jay Garrick, Barry Allen and Wally West. Setting himself up in Metropolis, Bart supported himself as a petty thief and acquired fake I.D.-cards, under the three names in his head. Season Four In 2004, Bart saved the life of Jonathan Kent and stole the man's wallet. What Bart didn't realize was that he had been seen by Jonathan's son, Clark, who could also move at superhuman speed. Using Jonathan's credit card to pay for a hotel room, Bart was confronted by Clark, but decided to make a run for it and was chased through Metropolis by Clark. Amazed to see another person able to move like him, Bart headed to Smallville and tried to befriend Clark. Wanting a better life, Bart stole a manuscript from Lex Luthor. Unfortunately for Bart, his fencer double crossed him and made a deal with Lex. However, after the fence and Lex got into an argument, Lex was knocked out and the fence decided to kill Bart. Bart was saved by Clark, but Bart immobilized him with Green Kryptonite and planned to take off. Clark pleaded with him to do the right thing, which prompted Bart to put away the Kryptonite. Afterwards, Bart chose to return the manuscript to Lex. Dropping by the Kent Farm, Bart announced that he was going to travel the world and see if there was anyone else out there, like him and Clark. Clark tried to convince him to stay. Bart replied that he'd think about it if Clark could catch him. Bart and Clark raced out of Smallville, until Bart ran too fast for Clark to follow. Season Six At some point over the next two years, Bart found himself in Star City and met Oliver Queen, who took him in. Bart later became one of the members of a team, that Oliver was assembling, to take down the 33,1 project. Bart was given a costume and assigned the codename "Impulse" (according to Oliver, Bart wasn't allowed to pick his own codename).Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Justice In early 2007, Bart found himself back in Metropolis, where he saved Chloe's life and reconnected with Clark. During a mission to a LuthorCorp facility, Bart found himself captured and placed within a cell, where he was forced to run as fast as he could, or he'd be electrified. This was the first time that Bart tapped into the Speed Force, which attracted the attention of Black Flash. Bart was rescued from both the cell and the creature by Clark. Afterwards, Bart rejoined the team and departed Smallville, to take down the remaining 33,1 facilities. Season Eight After the disappearance of Clark, Bart, alongside Victor Stone, searched the entire southern hemisphere for him.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Odyssey A few months later, Bart worked alongside Clark, to handle a crisis in Keystone CitySmallville (TV Series) Episode: Hex In early September, 2009,Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Savior Bart was summoned by Clark, together with Dinah Lance, to help him take down Doomsday.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Doomsday However, Bart and the others found themselves disagreeing with Clark, how they were going to handle the problem and double crossed him. However, their own plan failed and cost the life of Henry James Olsen. Bart attended Olsen's funeral, after which he disappeared for a while. Season Nine Eventually getting back on his feet, Bart joined up with the rest of the team to get Oliver back on the right path, after Oliver had abandoned his activities as Green Arrow and tried to kill himself.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: EchoSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Roulette Season Ten Bart attended the funeral of Carter Hall, during which he and the rest of the team was captured by the VRA.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Icarus However, he was rescued by Chloe and the Suicide Squad.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Collateral Sometime later, Bart found himself confronted by and fought Captain Cold.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Prophecy Season Eleven About six months after Clark had made his debut as Superman, Bart sought him out. Together they went to Paris, where they fought the Brain and Monsieur Mallah, during which Bart once more found himself confronted by the Black Flash. Having informed Clark about this problem, Bart was taken to see Jay Garrick. Bart ultimately chose to confront the Black Flash, seemingly resulting in the demise of both him and the creature. | Powers = * | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bart Allen was portrayed by Kyle Gallner. | Trivia = * According to Alfred Gough, the show went with Bart Allen, instead of Barry Allen, because of restrictions from DC Comics."Smallville Season 4 Interview with Al Gough" - KryptonSite | DC = | Wikipedia = Bart Allen | Links = }} Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Displaced